


划船之约

by RosieXv



Category: Suho - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieXv/pseuds/RosieXv
Relationships: 金俊勉X你
Kudos: 9





	划船之约

“宝贝儿，你喜欢这样吗？”伴随着一个深入，金俊勉轻声在我耳边说。

本来在假期结束前几天，我就在收拾行李了，金俊勉这厮非要拉着我去体验一下漂流，说什么“感受一下祖国的大好河山”。  
天知道我不会游泳，还有点怕高。

“没事儿，我会游泳，你掉下去了我把你捞上来。”他一脸正经的说。

漂流是挺刺激的，嗖的一下从高处滑下来，溅起的水花落在身上。被太阳晒烫的身体被冰凉的水珠浇了一下，激起不少鸡皮疙瘩。

虽然很刺激，但是我还是有点怕，怕自己掉进水里。  
金俊勉也知道我害怕，只带着我坐了一圈就上岸了。

“要不我们去那边划船吧。”他指着不远处的平静水面，那边到处都是树荫，还有三三两两的情侣划着小船。  
我想了想，点点头。

这么热的天，不呆在水里简直对不起自己。

“累吗？”我支起遮阳伞，看着金俊勉一个人操纵着船桨，青筋蜿蜒在他白皙的手臂上。  
他摇摇头，把小船慢慢划到远离人群的树荫底下。

“这里凉快些。”面对我的疑问，金俊勉挑了挑眉回答我。

我侧着身用手掬了一捧水沾湿了脸，忍不住发出感叹，“好凉快啊。”  
“小心点，别靠的太过去了。”

“不会。”我一边说着一边用手溅起一些水花洒在金俊勉身上。  
“这么调皮？”被洒了一脸水的金俊勉不怒反笑，“调皮的孩子是要被惩罚的。”

我朝他吐了吐舌头，打算再弄点水上来，谁知道乐极生悲，一下子栽进了水里。

水一下涌进嘴里喉咙里，我本能的把手伸出水面求救。一双大手握住了我的腰，把我带出这深渊。

入眼是金俊勉焦急的眉眼，“你没事吧？”  
我摇摇头，“只是呛了几口水，没事。”

他不放心，让我在船边趴好，他在后面给我拍背，“把水吐出来会好些。”  
我自己在船边呕了几声，感觉把水都吐干净了才觉得舒服了些。

“吓死我了……”我保持着趴着的姿势没动，心里还有些劫后余生的喜悦和后怕。  
他突然用力拍了一下我的屁股，“叫你不听话！说了不要玩水！”

“呀金俊勉！”我羞赧出声，怎么可以打在那里？！

“谁让你不听话？”他大声训斥我。  
我干脆扑进他怀里，整个人缠在他身上不让他动，仰着头和他闹，“那你打死我算了！我不要活了！”

“不许乱动！”他沉声说，眼神有些不自然。  
“我就不！”吃软不吃硬的我这个时候当然会选择和他对着干，说完继续扭了扭。

他眼神一暗，原本抱在我腰上的双手往下，稍稍用力就抬起了我的大腿，“这可是你说的。”

我意识到抵在我小腹的那个正散发着炽热气息的东西是什么，手不由得抱紧了金俊勉。

“干嘛啊，这里还有人呢！”  
他黑色的眸子一转不转的看着我，“我刚说过，调皮的孩子是要被惩罚的，现在这就是你的惩罚。”

彼时温柔可靠的双手此时有些急切的在我身上游走，隔着被水打湿的衣服，金俊勉准确的找到双乳的位置。在我耳边轻笑着说：“原来这里有两只小兔子呢。”

我有些害羞的想捂住脸，金俊勉先一步制住了我的手：“很美，不要害羞。”

明明是在树下这么阴凉的地方，金俊勉的手仿佛灼热的铁，从肋骨摸到私处，指尖沾了微微湿意，两指并进的推了进去。

仿佛很熟练一般，抽插几次之后便加了第三根指头，按着敏感处来回蹭，诱骗着它吐出更多蜜液。

“金俊勉……哈，你怎么……这么熟练。”我断断续续的说，金俊勉挨我更近，笑声在此时更为致命，“因为是你，所以我很熟练。”

他的双手像是带着魔法，所到之处皆点起火焰。  
我小小的娇喘出声，他轻笑一声，“可别太大声把人引过来。”说着把我的双腿缠在他腰上，“我来了。”

“可是我还没有准备好...”虽然在出发前就想到过可能会发生什么，但现在这一刻我有点怂了。  
金俊勉呼吸顿了顿，随即把我抱的更紧，“那你现在也没有反悔的机会了。”

伴随着一个深入，金俊勉在我耳边说，“宝贝儿，喜欢这样吗？”

尽管身体已经已经被撩拨的足够湿润，但是要想全部吞下他还是有些困难。小腹有些胀得难受，下身紧紧咬着他。我声音小小的呻吟，耳边听见他深重短促的呼吸声。

想说出口的话都被撞得支离破碎，我难耐的轻哼出声，“不要…这样，会有…有人发现的……”  
“怕什么呢宝贝儿。”金俊勉说起话来还能不紧不慢的，“只要你别太大声，没有人会过来打扰我们的。”

冰凉的泉水包裹的身体发热，而被包裹着的圆柱更像是马上就要吐出火焰的火山，灼热的让人无法忽视。

下身不断吞吐着，我努力把手环在金俊勉脖子  
上，好让外人看起来我们只是一对正常的情侣。

金俊勉一个挺身，滚烫的头顶在花心上。我险些惊叫出声，只发出闷哼，“嗯！”

额头抵在他的锁骨上，感受着下面传来的一阵阵的快感。金俊勉连续对着花心捣弄，我缴械投降，连着周边的声音也都挤出耳道，只有那有 节奏的水声还在耳边环绕。

“嗯……”我终于忍不住呻吟出声，金俊勉伸头咬住了我的唇，咽下了我所有的呻吟。  
身体开始变得越来越热，流经我身体的每一个穴位，直至四肢百骸。

蚀骨销魂，我的大脑里只剩下这四个字。

金俊勉双手把我固定，胯间的硬物节奏越来越快。

慢…慢一点……

我的魂儿几乎都要被撞飞，就连呼吸也越来越稀薄。心脏因为短暂缺氧而加速跳动，眼前的清晰景象也变得有些模糊。

在快要失去理智之前，我一口咬上他宽厚的肩膀。金俊勉闷哼一声，报复似的加重了力道。  
像是埋在身体里的烟花爆炸，“嘣”的一声，脑海中就喷射出种种绚丽的花火。

涟漪渐渐缩小，水面终于平静，仿佛什么也没有发生过。


End file.
